


captain & the co-captain

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gen, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A little something for the old man.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	captain & the co-captain

Chris sat comfortably on the wooden chair as he waited for his order. The distinct sound of other people small chatterings eased him his lonesome thoughts. The place gave him a rusty old–fashion sense which was a blessing for him. The light shone through the glass window upon his rough face during which he didn’t mind. It never hurts to get some fresh air and the daylight in the morning.

Feels like home, he thought.

Once his breakfast came, he smiled politely at the waitress in thanking her. He then looked down to his food and took a deep breath. The smell of the juicy meat really ticks off on a good start of the day. With no worries, he picked up the fork and the knife as he began to dig in.

The steak was quite soft, he could have sworn it melt right in his mouth the moment he started chewing. Enjoying the delightful little feast of his own, he did not, however, notice a presence.

“See? I told you it’s good meat!” The young soldier interrupted the older one while he took his time to take a seat across him. “I’m sorry, did I ruin your moment? Because you kind of flinched.”

Yes, you completely spoiled it, thanks, he frowned to himself. “No, I’m just surprised to see you here, Nivans.”

“That or you just hate to admit that I was right from the start.” Piers scoffed in reply as he raised his left eyebrow – a bit taken aback by his answer.

Oh, dear. How he hates it when he’s right.

“Right… about that.” Chris continued his meal because he thought he can and then he spoke. “Shut up.”

“Okay, alright, I’ll drop it just because.” He chuckled at his mood swing captain as he blew off his coffee steam. “You should try the coffee too– Wendy, hey, bring another cup of coffee for the big guy here, will ya?”

“Coming right up.” The waitress nodded in reply and simply walked off.

Despite the attitude of his colleague, he plainly finished another bite of the meal – not looking up from the steak. “You just had to do that, didn’t you?”

“Come on, it’s for the man here who’s getting his day, today!” Unlike his normal good and devoting acts on the field, he laughed it off and he took a sip of the brownish texture brew. “You’re officially a grumpy forty-year-old man in the business. And yes, a cup of coffee is necessary being that it’s part of a good thing to do for an old man.”

“Hmm. You’re just glad that you still have this youthful thing around and that I don’t, correct?” Chris then, of course, finally looked up to Piers and gave him an are-you-serious look.

“Well, if you put it that way, it makes me sound a mean and condescending man in which I am not, in case you haven’t noticed.” As he pointed it out simply, the waitress came over and put the coffee in front of Chris.

“Just a friendly reminder that youthful does not mean childish being involved.”

He smirked to himself as he shook his head at the captain’s comment. “I couldn’t agree more, but we only get this much time left until HQ gives us another mission, so I thought it’s a good thing that I start putting it all out aside.”

“If you say so,” Chris smiled slightly as he put down the fork. It’s damn right they’ll be giving them orders when they don’t expect one at any time soon. After the China Virus Breakout and all of everything involving happened, it's quite complicated to recollect. Both of them didn’t even think of talking about it. It’ll only get dicey for them. “I might as well enjoy the free coffee.”

“You’re welcome, partner.” Piers drew out his breathe while he said so.

Noticed the uneasy behaviour of his friend, he cleared his throat then he looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“You see. The world is getting infected every second every day and right now, there are probably hundreds of people is being turned into zombies while we’re celebrating your birthday.” He looked out into distance through the window as he spoke faintly.

“Go on?” The older soldier urged him to continue due to his bad case of curiosity.

“Apparently, the BSAAs are recruiting anyone they can find since the last mission that we accomplished had everyone killed.” The two cringed at his comment, but they shook it off as Piers himself carried on. “And like I said before, the earth is running out the human population and we’re still going to need all of the help we can get.”

“So, you’re saying…”

“There’s going to be a lot of rookies in the next mission and I’m worried, but not only the inexperienced will be joining force, HQ also started considering on taking women into the field.”

“Women? That’s a big step. And why wasn’t I notified?” Piers got him by surprise with the new information. “Well, as far as they would go, we can’t really argue about that.”

“New orders, captain. New orders.” Said the man, himself. “There’s going to be a lot of fuss about this. I’m not saying it’s a disadvantage for HQ. Well, come on, there’ll be tons of recruits – everything we’ve ever needed for the battle against the B.O.Ws, but it’s not going to be easy for them. They’ll need training and lots of them. We can’t just –”

“Piers, stop.” The captain reached across the table and gripped the young man’s arm – cutting off his bubbling. The guy looked like he needed a break from all of the stress that’s been overwhelming for him. “Calm down.”

He looked up to Chris – only to scoff and brush away his arm. “No, Chris. I can’t –”

“Goddamn it, Piers! Listen to me!” He snapped at his partner as he held in his hand, trying not to punch anything. It’s not nice to disturb anyone in the peaceful morning with their big-boy problems. “It’s not going to be that bad. Okay, maybe, yes, there will be a few ups and downs here and there, but that’s not really the problem here, soldier! It’s not always about the strength and intelligence that holds the team together. It’s teamwork. And it’s the captain, himself.”

“Captain…”

“And Piers, as a captain, myself, I messed up. Like you said. I was clouded by vengeance in which in the result of the deaths of our comrades. That’s why we need a good captain like you.” Chris breathed out, deadpanned at Piers. “You know HQ promoted you for a reason. They trust your judgments. I trust your judgment. I’m sure you’ll know what to do with your men. I’m sure you’ll do the right thing.”

Taking in every word he said, Piers firmly nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Enough bullshit for today and stop bitching about everything. It’s my day, got it?”

“Alright, alright…” Piers then chuckled at his old captain. The man seated before him really is the legendary Chris Redfield. Always knows how to talk. “Sorry to have been a drama queen.”

And Chris couldn’t help it, but laugh along.

“Thanks for that by the way. Really appreciate the wakeup call.”

“Well, you’re welcome, partner.”


End file.
